


Day 210 - Big brother is watching you

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [210]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The doorbell rings (or there’s a knock). Your favourite character(s) find a smallish carrier has been left just outside the door.  Inside the carrier, wrapped in a soft, fuzzy blanket is…</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 210 - Big brother is watching you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



A bottle of champagne, chocolate-covered strawberries, a card and… what the hell was that?

John closed the door, the carrier in his hand, and walked back to the living room where Sherlock sprawled on the sofa. He looked at John and raised an eyebrow.

“I have no idea. Someone left it in front of the door. The card says ‘I believe congratulations are in order.’”

“Mycroft.”

“How the hell can he already know? We kissed for the first time last night. In your bedroom. Please tell me he wasn’t spying on us in your bedroom.”

“He wasn’t. Even I knew you were planning something last night. Although I have to admit I didn’t see the kiss coming. What else is in there?”

“A bottle of champagne, chocolate-covered strawberries and whatever that is.”

He held the mysterious thing up.

“Oh. That’s an ancient torture instrument. Thumbscrews.”

“Please tell me he is joking. What am I saying? Mycroft never jokes. Is that his version of the brotherly ‘You break his heart, I break your bones’?”

“Probably. Can we forget about my annoying brother now and go back to kissing? Because I really enjoyed that.”

“Yes, I could tell.”

John grinned and straddled Sherlock on the sofa, effectively pressing their cocks together.

“I prefer chocolate-covered strawberries anyway. Much easier to digest than your brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> We have an unknowing guest-prompter today. :) I saw Random-nexus' post on tumblr ([this](http://random-nexus.tumblr.com/post/39287982063/shrodingers-prompt)) and just wanted to write a 100 word drabble. Yeah, that did not happen. I wrote a 221B. *snorts*
> 
> **Attention: This is not part of the usual verse! Just a little fun in-between.**
> 
> Happy New Year everyone, I'll be back on January 2nd. :D


End file.
